The Bond of Hearts
by Saruri Dragonblood
Summary: Obi-Wan was like a god to every female in the Temple...except for one. [hiatus, due to the fact that I don't really have a plot set up right...]
1. Info and Disclaimer

I have to do this...It's like written in stone, sorry guys, if you don't want to read this, skip to Chapter 2.  
  
I rather not litter my story with this as a beginning.  
  
Title: Purity and Resistance of A Heart  
  
Author: Saruri "Sally" Dragonblood  
  
Author email: saruridragonblood@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Star Wars: General  
  
Spoilers: It takes place before TPM, and Obi-Wan is 19, so is the main character.  
  
Rating: PG-13: Swearing...rating might go up all depends on what my mind want to say in this story.  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan was like a god to every female in the Temple...except for one. Can Obi-Wan find out why? Does Obi-Wan even cares why?!  
  
Archive: If you claim it as your own, I will make sure that you get caught. If you want it so badly, just ask me. I'm not gonna say no...but it'll be nice if you can gimme a reason why.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that are found on the official Star Wars website (http://www.starwars.com) do not, I repeat, DO NOT, belong to me, only the Main charater, Sylissa and Master Ksh'law, who is a Quarren, which is a species that was made by George Lucas.  
  
Author's Note: I'm like an odd ball person. I like writing stuff that breaks the rules or does not apply themselves to all rules. Sorry girls, but we have to prove to any guys that we're ditzy just because of the falling for the bodies doesn't apply to all girls! There are other girls that cares for a balance of brains and brawn. Girls, if you flame me, then you're denying your rights to your own intelligence...or you think that girls shouldn't go for guys that got a balance...any guys that I help give hope to, I'm glad I can help, but it is the truth. My b/f isn't the most hottest guys I've seen, but he is good looking and got brains! I don't know why...anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even read this far!  
  
There, I hope your happy now! You people that want this in every fanfic so bad! Damn copyright issues. C'est la vie. 


	2. Author's Notes

April 22nd, 2002  
  
I'm making this a notebook thing, just so you people don't wonder what I'm doing with these past few weeks.  
I'm sorry I couldn't get the 4th chapter done on time, but my time on the computer is limited. I have to share *ack*.  
Anyway, I'm gonna to try to finish the 4th and 5th chapter by the end of this week, I've been working on it during class time. Yeah, class it's just that boring. There'll be parts of the story where I used old english (ancient basic). I'm doing Romeo and Juliet and I couldn't help it!  
  
This is going to be a place where I'll be keeping announcements about this story or any new elements I've added in it. I might be using a lot of old english, sorry. Like I said, I'm doing these chapters during class time, and after lunchtime is my English class, that is when we'll be doing Romeo and Juliet.  
  
An announcement in advance:  
I won't be online at all after June 22nd (Canada, EST). I'm going to visit my relatives in Beijing, so I won't be back until July 22nd (around 11 PM Canada, EST). So don't expect any new stories until the latest, July 30th. Sorry folks, but I'll make sure I have about 3 to 4 chapters by the time I come back (besides, writing is one of the pasttimes I have since I don't understand some Chinese :( not a good thing, since most of my relatives...except for a few...speaks Chinese!!!)  
  
If I have anymore to say, It'll go in this "chapter" called, "Announcements"  
  
=============================================  
  
April 23nd, 2002  
  
Last night, I was looking for a story I written about 2 years ago. It's actually 25 pages long, but I intentionally used large fonts for it, :S  
Anyway, yeah, Scythe and me are the same person. I might post some stories through Scythe, but I'll let you knows if I ever do. Some people wanted me to write a sequal for it, and I might take it up. However, I don't know if those that left me those request would come back to check, since it was 2 years ago! Do not worry, I won't write that until I've finished this story. I do not intend to make it a short one, however, so you might have to sit tight!  
  
by the way, anything in these: « » are speeches using the Force. I am taking French, and this is ONE of a few ways Francophones write the quotation marks I believe. If there are any French that think this is wrong, let me know. I don't wanna be making an ass out of myself! LOL  
  
Anyway, I have to get back to school, back to Romeo and Juliet! "Oh Romeo, Romeo!"  
hehehe  
  
I'll post anything new when neccessary.  
  
=============================================  
  
April 29th, 2002  
  
I apologize greatly for the big gap. I just can't do anything about it, because of all the school projects I had to finish. I promise I will get the chapters posted up some point in early May. Right now, I've already written 3 chapters. Therefore, expect to read a lot in early May. Don't expect anything in mid June, I'd be getting ready for the final exams if there is any at all. Anyway, I'll try to get the 3 chapters on the computer and online ASAP.  
  
=============================================  
  
May 1st, 2002  
  
I have a problem. I have two version of Chapter 9 in my head, one is rated BC-17, the other is pretty innocent. I need to know which one I should write. Please email me at saruridragonblood@hotmail.com for your opinion.  
  
=============================================  
June 2nd, 2002  
  
I know, more than a month and only one chapter. I just don't have what I wanted to continue the story, but I will end it soon. Also, what I've written on paper I don't like because it just drags on like hell! By the way, if I don't start getting reviews, you guys can wait till the end of August to get anything. If you have found mistakes that Spyre hasn't pointed out yet, just let me know.  
=============================================  
June 3rd, 2002  
  
Hey guys. My other story, a FFX fanfic, needs review. I also need to know if it's worth continuing. Please read it and let me know, because it's been up for a while and it's not as popular as this one. 


	3. I'm Not A Child!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Bond Of Hearts  
  
By: Saruri Dragonheart  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: I'm not a child!  
  
  
  
Report of the Day  
  
Date: 0918162536  
  
Beginning of Report  
  
I dunno what is going on with this temple, I think the girls can't control their hormones or something, especially with Obi-Wan Kenobi passes by. I've got female hormones too, or else the Force should've made me a guy. Seriously. Anyway, I've started noticing these googly-eyes ever since he turned 16, and it was during lightsaber classes. This is one reason why guys and girls should not be in the same room during any kind of physical activities! Sorry Master, I know this is a report, but I can't help but input on what I feel.  
  
Obi-Wan was sweating a lot; his tunic sticking on to him was slowing his movements. So he took his tunic off, this wasn't the first time he's ever taken his top off. The last time he did was about 6 months ago. I don't know what's so different about his body now than it was 6 months ago! I know, I'm littering this report with my feelings, and I know feelings should be something that just passes along. Sorry Master, I'll keep this clean, but if I do tell you my feeling, that'll help you on understanding how I felt during that time. Anyway, it was before our lightsaber class started, and Obi-Wan was practicing, extra hard too considering the fact that he had to take his top off. Once he did, all the girls swooned. The other guys seemed bothered by this; I guess I can't blame them. How would you feel if were as young as those girls? Not very pleased, knowing that your chances with any of them is over. Anyway, Obi-Wan didn't notice why, so he went to help the girls back up…or to the doctors. When he tried to lift one back on her feet, she fainted! Strange, these girls are, he's trying to help and they are making it hard for him to. I felt sorry for Obi- Wan so I called for help from the Healer's level.  
  
The Jedi healers said that there was nothing wrong with them, it was pure infatuation of something…and something that they are infatuated with was causing a trigger in their brain. It was like an overload to the girls. I understood this right away, but Obi-Wan acted like he didn't. The truth is, I found this all too funny, with all the girls fainting at the sight of Obi- Wan's muscular chest. Hey! Don't you think that I like it; I'm just telling you what I know. That's pretty much my report of today for this week. When will you stop asking me for these reports? I'm your Padawan that respects you! Next thing I know, you're gonna put a collar around my neck that says "property of Master Ksh'law."  
  
End Report  
  
This report was brought to you by: Padawan Sylissa  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Done!" I exclaimed as I finished typing up my report. My master, Ksh'law, is a strange Quarren. His features disturb me a bit…ok, a lot at first, but I grew to it. Besides, I like his soft blue eyes, even though all of his species have this colour. He told me a lot of the young Jedi made fun of him when he was my age, which got sympathy from me. I don't think he meant to do that, but he probably meant to inform me of what it's like. Me? I'm a typical human being, which wasn't fair, because I don't get to know what it's like to have all those extra sets of stuff. Anyway, I was going to go to sleep-come on, it's 2300; you'd think I'd stay awake after the mission I just came back from? -When the comm link buzzed.  
  
"Sith!" I screamed as I stubbed my toe at the bed's leg. I ran to the comm link and picked it up, I pressed the transmit button and said, "Sylissa here."  
  
"Sylissa, this is Ksh'law. Are you finished with your report?"  
  
"Yes, Master. Seriously, is that all you call me for?"  
  
"Why, yes, my Padawan, does it bother you that I decided to check up on you every time you have an assignment?" His watery voice was starting to disturb me. I sighed and said, "Yes, Master, it is bothering me."  
  
"Would you like to wash whatever that needs washing for our quarters for the rest of the night?"  
  
"No, Master. However, I would wish you would stop checking up on me like I'm still just a little girl."  
  
"But you are!"  
  
"How? I'm 19! I'm not little! I'm coming close to becoming a Knight! Give me some credits, Master!"  
  
"You will not be a Knight until 6 or 7 years after! Besides, any Padawan of mine is still young until they become a Knight."  
  
"And if the Masters said I could take the test, but I failed it because of something small, would you still treat me like a child?"  
  
"Not completely."  
  
"That's better…"  
  
"But it's not like it's going to happen…" I could sense the hesitation in my Master's voice. I waited as patiently as I could. I could sense his agitation, but it was poorly hidden. It was my chance to point it out.  
  
"Master, you shouldn't be so agitated for something like a call on the next line."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You shield it poorly, and I can hear the signal…you might consider turning your comm link down."  
  
"You're getting better already. All right, I will not punish you for your behaviour tonight. However, do not think this is me treating you more than a child."  
  
"Then is there anything I can do to make you think I'm a 16 year old?"  
  
"I'll consider it during our lightsaber practice."  
  
"Thank you, Master." I said gratefully and ended the transmission after I heard him end it. It just seems more respectable that way. Don't bother asking if you're not a respectable person. Anyway, I placed the comm link next to my belt, where my lightsaber resides. It was position so I can reach it easily. I'm not a deep sleeper; a slightest of noise can wake me. I suppose I would make a good Master…maybe not in my future Padawan's eyes, but in everyone else…  
  
I slowly drifted to sleep; unaware of the adventure I would be in for the next day…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The next morning, I got up at 0530 for no other reason besides the fact that I was excited for something. When I walked into the main room of our quarter, my Master and I, I realized that I was all alone in the quarter. I wondered about my Master's whereabouts before I left for the cafeteria. However, once I got to my door, there was a sudden tug in the Force. I turned around and ran to intercept my comm link. I pressed the transmit button and responded, "Sylissa here."  
  
"Padawan Sylissa," A voice called my name. When my title was called, I knew something terrible had happened. I held my breath and replied, "yes."  
  
"Thank the Force you're awake!"  
  
"Whether I'm awake or not would have made no difference, I would've answered."  
  
"That's actually good to hear, but it's your Master, Sylissa." The voice sounded sad, so I knew right there that I was going to lose my Master.  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"Wait! You don't know where he is!"  
  
"He's in the Emergency room of the Healer's level, right?"  
  
"Yes. Please hurry!" Was the last thing the other end said before I rushed to the Healer's level.  
  
When I got there I was rushing past all the healers until I got to the Emergency room. I apologized to those I kept bumping into. Then I felt a sudden tug in the Force…two in a day? I'm really letting the Force take over. I listened to it and realized my Master was playing a trick. I sighed and muttered, "Oh Master, you never cease to amuse me…"  
  
I leisurely walked to the Emergency room; some of the people that I passed by were giving me funny looks. If they ask, I tell.  
  
Once I got there, I sat at my Master's side and smiled. He blinked once then said, "You've figured it out?"  
  
"Oh yeah, in a big way. Come on, Master, let's go train."  
  
"So eager?"  
  
"No, I just think when someone set their mind to something, they should do it without complaint. Besides, I'm up for it today."  
  
"When are you not?" My Master laughed as he sat up. I stood up and to his side as we stroll to the practice gyms.  
  
"By the way, Master, where were you?"  
  
"Concerned?"  
  
"Not afraid to fend for myself, Master. I'm like any Master when it comes to keeping track of their Padawan. You would've done the same, Master."  
  
"I can see you have grown a lot over these past few years. I can also see my wittiness rubbing off on you. You're going to make me proud, my Padawan."  
  
"I'm glad to hear your confidence in me build up all of a sudden…I wonder where you were, Maaaaaster…"  
  
"Alright…Masters have to have some fun when off duty too…"  
  
"Let me guess, you went to a pub and got drunk?"  
  
"Don't rub it in." My master said darkly, I looked at him in shock and was laughing my head off at the same time…strange, eh?  
  
"I won't tell another living, breath, sentient being. I won't even tell a single soul. You know what? I'll just pretend I never heard it." I reassured my Master. He laughed and said; "I can tell I can stop treating you like a child now…that is once I get a glimpse of our quarters…"  
  
I did a fake gulp and asked in a fake worried voice, "Our room?"  
  
"Yeah, our room." I could see a glint of triumph in his eyes. I burst out laughing and said, "It's in great shape, don't worry!"  
  
My master looked as if he was to swat me, so I dodged, but he gave me a friendly bear hug and whispered, "Oh, I'm going to miss you when you pass the trials, my Padawan."  
  
"As will I, Master. As will I." I said as I gave him the same bear hug. We stood there for a while, and when we parted, I thought I saw tears. I gave him a look of worry and asked, "Are you alright, Master?"  
  
"Yeah…I am fine."  
  
"Master, you know it's not wise to lie."  
  
"Oh, alright. I'm not entirely. I'm just thinking about the day I will lose you as my Padawan. You were like a daughter that I never had." He said in a wavering voice, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I was touched by his words, I sniffled and said, "but Master, it's not wise to think about the future."  
  
"I can't help it, Sylissa."  
  
"Oh! I will miss you terribly when I am knighted!" I gave him another hug. I could feel his arms around me, returning the hug. Then I looked up at his face and said, "Come on, let's go train, we'll have a big day ahead of us."  
  
"Big day? Anything of importance?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I can feel it." I said with a passion. When I mean things in a deep way, I always speak with a passionate voice. He nodded his head and said, "Yes, we shall get going."  
  
Then we walked the rest of our way, sharing stories about our nights.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When we got to the gym, we saw another pair of Master and Padawan, still sparring. They were obviously tired, but they knew we were here because they deactivated their lightsabers. My Master stood a step forward and said, "No need to stop because of us."  
  
The two bowed and reactivated their lightsabers; they continued their lightsaber's dance. I noticed that it was the infamous pair, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I shook my head while I activated my lightsaber. I turned down the 'saber till it was at a proper level for training, then I pointed it upwards, towards my Master's neck. This was to indicate that I was ready, a hachinoji-dachi, or a yoh-i stance [don't pronounce the i] (for those familiar with Karate terms…yeah, they teach Karate, it's a self defence thing. Not many Jedi take this course, because they believe that they would never be disarmed). I gestured for my Master to attack, and then he charged towards me. He feigns a left, but went for my right. My reaction caught up right when he aimed for my right. I blocked it with a close inside block (with my lightsaber, unless otherwise indicated) and jumped off to his right. I did a low sweep, but my Master jumped over it. I jumped and somersaulted in the air, after I straightened, I twisted myself to face my Master before I landed. I did a careful thrust to his neck, but he dodged with a back flip. I ran up the wall and landed on the floor once I was behind him. I gave him a searing kiss of the lightsaber on one side of his neck. He did not move, I knew he was there, but he did not move. I deactivated my lightsaber and asked, "Why, Master?"  
  
"I suppose I'm a little pre-occupied. I apologize for my lack to focus today, my Padawan. I'll make it up to you."  
  
"That's alright, I guess there was more to your absence last night than I had seen. If you're not ready to tell me, do not fret. I can wait." I whispered, hopefully low enough so that the other pair cannot hear us.  
  
"Spoken like a true adult. I am proud to call you an adult now, Sylissa." He said in a tone that resembles a proud father voice. I smiled as he sat on the bench and he smiled back. I could not sit; I had to get this excess energy I've built out.  
  
The other pair had sat next to my Master and I, resting. My Master started talking to the other Master. I was getting terribly restless, so I walked to the center of the arena and practiced against an invisible opponent. I've been practicing for so long, it was starting to feel like I really was facing against my invisible opponent, and that he really was there. I was shocked when I fell on top of someone, I snapped out of my trance and realized I was sitting on top of Obi-Wan. I quickly jumped off and offered him a hand, but he shoved it away as he sat up. I waved him off and continued to practice. He stepped in front of me right when I was going to do a mid air flip.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You never apologized."  
  
"You pushed me off."  
  
"You jumped on me."  
  
"I was in a trance. You should've been able to see it." I was trying hard to contain the anger that was starting to build up in me. I blew out a long stream of air through my mouth, pretending that my anger was flying out the same way. I looked at him and asked, "So why did you interrupted me?"  
  
"I wanted to spar with you, if that's alright with you still."  
  
"Yeah." I lifted the tip of my lightsaber and waited for him to get ready. He charged towards me, but he jumped up in the air, landing behind me. It gave me enough time to turn around and block his attack. All of a sudden, he encircled his leg, hooked on to mine and pulled. I arched my back and using the momentum that Obi-Wan gave me, I did a back flip. He used the Force to get behind me before I even got a chance to finish. The Force warned me of this, so I stopped my back flip midway and did a forward roll. I got into a knee walk stance and pointed the lightsaber towards Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan, we have to go."  
  
"Why, Master? Did we get called for another mission?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"You too Sylissa." My Master pitched in. I deactivated my lightsaber and bowed; Obi-Wan did the same, but a little more hastily. I changed my lightsaber back to standard mode as I walked towards my Master. I noticed he was looking a bit sadder. I looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Master?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong."  
  
"Master…" I growled. I didn't like it when he kept lying to me. It made me feel as if he was trying to shield the truth from me. I decided to wait till he was ready to tell me.  
  
"We have to go to the Council's Room." Master Jinn said, I nodded to him and waited for my Master to stand and walk with us to the Council's Room. He didn't, I was getting concerned.  
  
"Master, if you don't actually get up and out of this room, the Masters won't be pleased to learn that is why we are late."  
  
"You've grown too much," he said with a sigh, "I wish we can have more time together."  
  
"Don't we?"  
  
"I'm afraid we only have 4 more days."  
  
"Why?" I asked, shocked about this news, he said, "You're going to be undergoing the trials"  
  
I was shaking my head in disbelief; it wasn't possible. I was only 19 and they decided to get me to undergo the trials! I masked my frustration with a face of sadness. I sighed and said, "Master, I…I…you'll have to let go. I know it's hard, I feel the same pain you do. However, if you hold me back, you'll regret it, and I don't want you to live the rest of your life, regretting what you have done."  
  
"You've grown wiser than I have. I can see why the Council think you might be ready to face the trials." My Master praised, I blushed a bit and smiled as my Master stood up. I stood by his side as we walked to the Council Room, behind the other pair of Jedi. 


	4. Goodbye, Master

Chapter 2: Goodbye, Master  
  
I stood in front of the metal doors of the Jedi Council, waiting for the Master's beckon. My Master placed his hands on my shoulders; I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. He did not return it; all he did was look at the door. I sighed and looked at the ground I was standing on, studying its designs. After what felt like forever, the door finally slid open. My head shot up and my Master's hands felt to his sides. I look at him sadly and said, "If you like, I can just fail the trials."  
  
My Master gave me a look of shock and said in a dark voice, "Never, Padawan. Never ever lie about your skills. I do not want to hold you back, it will hurt me more than it does you."  
  
I nodded at the logic of his words and advanced past the doors, to face my trials. I heard stories about how some Padawans that get tested a few years too early gets rejected and was stuck as a Padawan until the Masters called them instead. I thought I might not pass these trials, but I knew that it wasn't the case. I knew that the Masters felt I was ready; they were the ones that called me. I nodded to the Masters when I arrived to the center, awaiting my trial…  
  
Jedi Trials are always held in secret, only the Masters that are present and the Padawan that was being tested are the only ones that get to experience this. In other words, no I cannot tell you what had happened during the trials, sorry.  
  
It was at least three hours when the trials were finished. I walked out of the Council's Room and gazed into the sun set outside. It was very beautiful; it made the reflective buildings shimmer brightly. I looked around the halls and noticed my Master was nowhere to be found. I sat down on the window's ledge when I saw my Master arrive. I stood up to great him, but he raised a hand, telling me to sit down. I could tell he was upset about something. He told me to stay here until he comes back. I nodded in obedience and sat back down, confused as to why he was so upset. He did clearly stated that he'd be hurt if I lied in the trials. What does he want from me? What did he want me to do?  
  
I waited for what seem like an hour…does it always take this long to tell the Master how I did? I was about to doze to sleep when my Master came back out. His face was in a state of seriousness. Don't ask me how I can possibly just see it; it's just there. Besides, you don't spend 9 years with an alien and not know how he feels by his facial expression! I looked at my Master and gently shook him and asked, "Master?"  
  
"What?!" my Master sudden burst. I jumped back a bit and said timidly, "Nothing…never mind."  
  
I trotted back to our quarters without even looking at him…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Once I got back to my quarters, I walked to my room and lie on my bed. I was hungry, but I figured, why not just sleep on it! It was very frustrating to have to listen to my stomach, I twisted and turned, hoping that the growling will go away. My tactics failed, my stomach growled to the point that I cannot possibly stand anymore! Therefore, I got up, walked to the kitchen and opened the cooling unit in there. I found a round fruit, its name I cannot remember, and I didn't care. I pulled it out and washed it, then I plunged my teeth into its soft skin. I could feel the sweet, cold juice gushing into my mouth. I walked back to the dinning area, sat down and ate the fruit, savouring every bite of it.  
  
Suddenly, I saw my Master's room's door open and saw my Master slowly walk out. I simply ignored him and continued eating. I heard him sighed and heard his feet walk closer towards me. When the sound finally stopped, I looked up to his face and asked, "Yes, Master?"  
  
"I am no longer your Master. Just Ksh'law."  
  
"I passed the trials." I had said it more than I had asked it. He nodded his head and said, "The council wanted you to move to your new room by tomorrow night."  
  
"Why can't they let me spend another day with you?"  
  
"It's not right for two knights of the opposite sex to spend a night together unless they are already committed."  
  
"Oh…Master, I didn't want to be a Knight. I wanted to lie on that trials, but I didn't because I knew it would hurt you."  
  
"I know, Sylissa. I suppose it's all for the best."  
  
"Master…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me how you first met me, and the true reason as to why you've taken me as your Padawan? I need to know if I am to be a Knight." I asked, almost pleading. He sighed and sat down across from me. He looked into my eyes and said, "When you just arrived to the Temple, you were only 6 and a half months old. Your Force signature tells me so. I remember how you had looked, I thought I might need shades for my eyes! You were the purest child this Temple had ever received. Right when I saw you, I knew I had to be the one to train you. I had to be around when they are offering you as a Padawan. However, as a Jedi Knight, we always had missions to attend to. I couldn't stay, the council kept me busy for 5 years. I nearly forgotten you, I had to see your face during my resting months after those 5 crazy years!  
  
"One day, I went to see you. You looked so cute and bright, but you were terribly lonely. The other kids just wouldn't play with you. Some of them looked at you in awe of your purity, others despised you of the same thing. I visited you from afar, I didn't want to get too close and scare you away. Anyway, while you were playing, I saw you started turning red. I probed the Force around you for an answer and it told me you were burning up. I was getting very worried when you started crying, so I carried you to the Healer's level. The healers did the best they could, but they just couldn't figure out what was causing your body to burn up. They also said they can't stop your body from burning any further. I was clearly upset, so I told them I'll take care of you myself. And that I did, I took you with me and nursed you back to health in a matter of months. During the time, the Masters wanted to send me to a mission. You were with me at the time, the council was a bit uneasy about me bringing you in there. However, when you heard I had to leave, you cried. Then the Masters changed their minds, from that day on, I knew I was going to be your Master. I knew I was going to be the one that'll teach you everything, the one that'll be there when you're down. The one that'll stay by your side even at your toughest time.  
  
"After you healed, I was sent to another mission. I couldn't refuse, I had nothing to help me refuse. They said I better take it, it'll keep my mind busy for a while. They also promised me that no other Master will take you but I. I took any missions they gave me without hesitation. At least it kept me from thinking about the day that'll we'll be partners.  
  
"When the day came, I was so happy. You were only ten years old, but it didn't bother me. I rather be able to train a little one than someone that's a got a terrible hormone problem. I was glad this had never really kicked in while you were with me. I'm still wondering why though…"  
  
"That's why you treated me like a child. You were afraid you would never see that purity in me anymore."  
  
"Yes, I heard that after a while, the child's purity will fade. I hate to see something like that happen. I was afraid it would happen to you, but as I can tell, it never did. You remained as pure as the day I met you." I could see tears fall down his face, I reached to dry them. I moved to his side, brought up a chair, sat down and said, "Master, if I'm always in here," I placed a hand on his chest, "Then I will always be with you."  
  
"And now, it is the Master that learns from the apprentice!" My Master burst with jubilant suddenly, I laughed and said, "Yes, a gift that a Master gets after training his apprentice for many years!"  
  
We shared a hug and spent the rest of the night talking.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The next morning, I woke up and realized that we slept on the dinning table. Thank the Force I didn't drool! That'll be very embarrassing for me! I stood up as quietly as I could and stretched, but my bulging muscles at the back of my calves pushed the chair behind me, scraping against the floor. I stopped suddenly, making my muscles feel tired and held the chair. I lift it and placed it further back, then I stretched again, but the effects of it were ruined from the last one. I heard my Master stir, then he tilted his head and blinked his large turquoise eyes. I loved those eyes, it made me feel more at peace when I look at them. I suppose that explains why I liked him, as a father, so much when I was younger. I always saw him as a father I never met.  
  
"Good morning, Master."  
  
"You mean, Ksh'law."  
  
"You're still a Master to me. Until I grow out of it, I prefer calling you Master."  
  
"Alright, if that is what you wish to do. I cannot stop you."  
  
"Master, do you think we can possibly get a vacation from all this?"  
  
"I think I heard the council talking about giving a vacation to some of us."  
  
"I hope we're on the list!" I exclaimed in childish glee. Master Ksh'law laughed and said, "I agree. Would you like to go grab something to eat before we move you to your new room?"  
  
"Must it be today?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Alright, Master. Let's go then! I'm starving and would love some food!" I grabbed my belt with my lightsaber still safely sheathed and wrapped it around my waist and secured it like I do every morning. I saw my Master retreat to his room as well, probably to retrieve his belt. When we walked back to the foyer of the room, I gave Master Ksh'law a big hug and said, "I'm going to miss you. But you'll always be in my heart"  
  
"You will always be in mine as well." He said, returning the hug. Then we walked out the door, just to be pushed back in by another Jedi. I had to pull him off Master Ksh'law so that he could stand. I pushed him back and noticed it was Obi-Wan Kenobi! I was shocked at his actions, then I realized it wasn't him. His Force signature was weaker than the real one. The impostor was about to run away, but I stopped him and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!" The impostor even had Obi- Wan's voice. I grabbed him and said darkly, "You have no choice."  
  
"Fine, I'm an impostor, happy?"  
  
"No, I want the truth." I said without hate, although this man was pushing me. Suddenly, he attempted to shield his eyes. He yelled, "Too bright! Ahhh! I can't see! Get away!"  
  
Naturally, I let go of him, but he pushed me. He was successful to catch me off guard. I fell on the ground and he ran away. I quickly got up on my feet and said hastily, "Stay here."  
  
"Sylissa…" Master Ksh'law was about to say, but I just hushed him and reassured him, "I will be back, I'm going to find out who he is."  
  
"Then be careful, he isn't what you think." Master Ksh'law warned me. I stopped a bit, hesitant, then I turned to face him and asked, "How?"  
  
"He can shield his Force signature. He could be a Sith…"  
  
"I'll take extra caution, do not worry, Master." I said, hoping to comfort him. I turned back and used the Force to find him. Once I was able to locate the weak signature, I lost it. I used the Force, a little more discreetly and searched for minute difference besides the strength. I found a slight hint of darkness in one, and I hooked on to the signature and then I raced towards it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
By the time I got to the signature, I was in the cafeteria. I sent a message to everyone through the Force: "Don't let the Obi-Wan look-alike get away! Check his Force signature very carefully!"  
  
I could feel the tension increase, then the sounds of the door in the cafeteria sealed shut. Some of the younger Jedi, younger than 12, started to whimper. All of a sudden, the impostor pulled out a 13 year old Jedi and said, "Let me go, then this Jedi gets to leave."  
  
I stared at the 13 year old boy's eyes, tell him what to do. I could see the fear wash away and the impostor suddenly struggling to gain control. The boy turns around and kicked him where it'll hurt…and from the force of the kick, it doesn't look as if he was getting up soon. I ran to the impostor, who was holding his crotch and groaning in pain. I looked at the Jedi closes to me and said, "You there, get security here, pronto!"  
  
He nodded and didn't even question my order. I saw him ran towards the cafeteria's door and heard it hiss open. I told two other Jedi to watch over him, they didn't question me either. It was strange, it was as if this was set to test my leadership ability or my reaction to a situation. I ran back to Master Ksh'law and told him what had happened. He said I took control well, but shouldn't have tried to get everyone involved.  
  
"I thought it would be wise to use all the resources available. Apparently, the Jedi around me were the other available source. Besides, I thought it was wise to let everyone become aware of his appearance."  
  
Master Ksh'law sighed as he stood up, he knew I was right, but it seems like he's running out of praise for my job well done. He was about to say something, but I stopped him and said, "No, Master, I do not need any praise from you anymore. When I did a good job, I recognize it by doing it again when necessary. Besides, I'm no longer a child, remember."  
  
Master Ksh'law's eyes became a bit hazy, as if he was somewhere else. He shook out of it suddenly and said, "I remember, I just fall back into habit often. You should know that."  
  
I laughed lightly and said, "I remember, but I guess I expect a little too much of you sometimes."  
  
We gave each other more hugs and walked out the door, back to the cafeteria  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
By the time we were in the cafeteria, the line for food service was longer than any asteroid worm I've seen, and I've seen quite a lot! What? Okie, fine, I guess I exaggerated a bit too much, but it looks about that big close up. While I was in the line, I felt someone jostling behind me. It was starting to bother me a little too much, so I turned around and said, "Can you please stop that? If you're that restless, I doubt you need food at all."  
  
"Ooooo, hey, Fr'kir, look, it's that new Jedi Knight that tried to take control of things here today! Guess what's she's doing now! Trying to take control of us."  
  
"Look, I'm asking you nicely to stop fidgeting. I would love to fidget along with you with the state of mind this line is putting us through, but I won't. It'll distract others. So please stop."  
  
"Fine, since you said please." The boy scoffed and turned to talk to his friend behind him. The rest of our time waiting in line was pretty peaceful after that. Until I got to paying for my food, I had a sudden thought hit me. However, I thought it was wise to talk about it with Master Ksh'law when we sit down.  
  
Finally, after what seem like a five hour-long wait for our food, it was served to us. Mental note to self: Never, ever, buy food here during lunch hour rush! I turned to see the line diminished to half of a half of the line we were in before. I shook my head and sat down, us Jedi love eating lunch early, it gives us the rest of the day to prepare for whatever we have to do. I picked at my salad and thought about the question in my head. I look up at Master Ksh'law and asked, "Master, you said we had 4 days together. Why am I moving out today if I had 4?"  
  
"The Masters changed their minds, I suppose. I'm not gonna go and ask them."  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted to stay with me."  
  
"It's usually not wise to question them."  
  
"Yes, Master Ksh'law."  
  
"Did you actually called me by my title and name?"  
  
"Yeah…is there a problem?"  
  
"No, nothing, just making sure I wasn't hearing things." Master Ksh'law said before he stuffed some strange, dead, organic substance into his mouth. I shrugged and returned my attention to my food. Just then, two Jedi came to our table and asked, "Do you mind if we sit with you?"  
  
I recognized the voice and automatically labelled it Master Jinn's voice. I looked up and saw him standing there, with a tray of food in his hands. I gestured him to grab a seat and the two did. When Obi-Wan sat beside me, I could hear some girls sitting in the row behind me moaning and almost screaming in protest. I was sure they were going to come kill me. I sighed and finished the rest of my food before I left. I guess I did it all too fast, because Obi-Wan asked, "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed, or have you always been this blind?"  
  
"Maaaaybe…" Obi-Wan said in a sudden sly tone. I was shocked by his tone, but I shook it off and whispered, "Those girls sitting behind us are madly in love with you."  
  
"You think I can date them all?"  
  
"No, but it would be very entertaining for me to see you do sure a deed." I chuckled at the sight of him trying to please all those girls at once. I shook my head, smiling and left the cafeteria.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was starting to get dark, and no one was coming to help me. I sighed as I packed the things from my room into a duraplastic box. I didn't have much, or so I thought. By the time I finished packing, I had three boxes of stuff. I'd say crap, but they do have values, sentimental and financial. No! I'm not going to sell them! So don't think about it!  
  
I looked at the datapad that was left in Master Ksh'law's room. I memorized the number 4826, but couldn't help but notice the other number: 4802. I suppose it was the room Master Ksh'law had to move to, at least he'll have to move his stuff out. I took two boxes and made my way to the turbolifts to floor 48. Fortunately for a large amount of people, the first two numbers depicts which floor your room is on. Smart…in other case, we really don't have more than 20000...yeah, we have about 500 floors or more in the Temple alone. There are stairwells for emergency…or physical endurance test…or punishment.  
  
My mind snapped back to focus when the turbolift signalled its arrival. I stepped through the open doors and slowly found my way to 4826. I placed my stuff on the floor and then I placed my palm on the palm reader. I picked up my stuff again and waited for the authorization lights to go green. Once it did, I stepped in and saw a semi-furnished quarter. It's not like I'll be staying here forever, so the quarter's semi-furnished state was understandable. I placed the box on the ground in the middle of the room and went back for the other ones. The trip was no different, except it was just one box.  
  
When I got back to my new room, I found a piece of paper, which was odd. Everyone uses durasheets, not ancient paper! Besides, it was a little bit more expensive than it was before in the united civilization that used to live on Coruscant…before the buildings started growing. Anyway, I picked up the delicate piece of paper in my hands. It reads, "Welcome to your new room. Meet me in the practice gym tonight, an hour after curfew."  
  
It was signed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. What the hell is the boy up to? I sighed and placed the note in a drawer in my room. There was only one bedroom…I chuckled at it. I'm not too sure why, so don't bother asking! I sighed and looked around my new quarters…This is it, I'm finally a Knight with my own room. No more getting in trouble…like I *always*. Sarcasm, people, if you don't know it, you've been living in a cave! I sighed and decided to unpack some other time. I locked the door and jumped into my bed, which was kinda big…I shrugged and felt asleep…deep into the land of dreams… 


	5. Invitation and Threats

Chapter 3: Invitation and Threats  
  
I woke up suddenly, I wasn't entirely sure why, until I saw the chrono. I thought my eyes would boggle out of my sockets when I noticed it was only ten minutes before the hour past curfew. I flew off my bed and wrapped my utility belt around my waist. Once I was out of the bedroom door, I was dashing towards the gym with some help from the Force.  
  
By the time I got there, I noticed the gym was empty. I sighed and realized the Padawan has led me on. It was irritating, but I suppose he had his reasons…whatever they are, I hope they are good.  
  
I activated my lightsaber, swinging it around. After a while, it was starting to get boring, practicing all the basics with no one. I scanned around the room in a paranoid manner, and then I ran to the storage room and opened the door. I pulled out another lightsaber from its rack. These were used strictly for practice, but it didn't bother me. It's not like I was going to use this as a weapon in missions! I activated the lightsaber and started to do twirls with the two lightsabers. I stopped suddenly; the Force was rippling like one would in the pond. I scanned around the room and saw someone sitting on the scaffoldings that blocked the view of the ceiling. I shrugged and decided to let him stay, it's not like he's here to assassinate me! I continued swinging the two lightsabers around.  
  
After what seem like five minutes, I ran a set of moves in my head. When I had them all together, I closed my eyes, running the routine one more time. I nodded to myself, feeling confident in the routine and my performance of it. I nodded to a training probe droid, using the Force to activate it. When I heard the whirls of the droid stop and saw its location in the air, I executed my dance.  
  
After what I thought was an hour, I told the droid to stop recording…you see, every time you activate one of these training probe droids, they automatically record. It was a time saver function; don't bother asking. I took out the rod from its recording tube and placed it in my pocket. I remember I was once taught that a dance usually could be transferred into a fight. Therefore, I decided to look at the dance I've conjured up and try to find any moves that could be added into the dance to make it more effective. I placed the lightsaber and the droid back into the storage room. After, I headed towards the female change room when I heard something fall. I had my lightsaber in my hands in seconds when I realized it was only Obi-Wan. I sighed and said, "Can't be anymore noisy, can you?"  
  
He chuckled and said, "I was being as discreet as I could. I saw the whole thing."  
  
"You were watching me…why?" I was staring at him with squinted eyes, indicating my displeasure of him watching me in secret. Not so much of a secret now that I know he was hiding. He was nearly stumbling, I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. If you liked the dance so much, I'll give you a copy of it."  
  
His eyes brightened as he looked at me with happiness. He looked like a little boy about to receive a present. I knew what it was, but I just ignored it. It was not Jedi-like to dwell on feelings of others. I yawned quietly and said, "Go grab some sleep, I'll give it to you tomorrow afternoon, during lightsaber class."  
  
"You're coming to attend the class?"  
  
"Helping out."  
  
"Oh. It'll be a pleasure anyway." He said with a mock bow, I laughed and said, "Sure it'll be. Good night, Kenobi. You'll need the sleep."  
  
"Yes, Master." He said in a mocked tone. I could not help myself but laugh as I head back to the change room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I took a cold shower. No, I am not having an attack of hormones! I just like taking cold showers after a good practice…come to think of it, I still take a cold shower; no matter how hard I worked. I like feeling cold; it gives me a fresh sense and somehow forces me to be more alert and aware of my surroundings. I dressed myself in only the outer tunic, my underwear, and my trousers and of course, my utility belt. I grabbed the inner clothing and held them in my hand as I made my way back to my quarter.  
  
When I got there, I rummaged through my box of clothing and found my sleepwear. I stripped myself of my tunic, trousers and my utility belt and wore my sleepwear. I walked casually to my resting chamber and slept in my bed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When I woke up, I had the sun in my face. I snapped my eyes shut to shield out the light. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. It was awfully lonely without Master Ksh'law. It is a small price to pay when becoming a Jedi, most would say. However, I believe it's a bigger price than most expected. I sighed as I got up, got dressed, and did all of the usual morning routines, which was normal, of course. I certainly don't want to smell like a banta fodder the whole day! I turned to look at the chrono facing the door and noticed it read 0600. I chuckled at myself as I recited, "The early bird gets the worm."  
  
Don't ask why, it's a childish thing, I know. I have to act childish sometimes! Don't ask why about that either. I stepped towards my boxes of stuff and dug through a whole bunch of stuff. I can be very lazy, like last night, when I didn't bother unpacking. I might get around doing it tonight…Besides, I didn't want to have to answer to anyone during my slumber! I know, it's not very Jedi like, but I am still human nonetheless! I believe I am still entitled to my feelings and my bodily desires!  
  
When I finally fished the comm link out, I clipped it onto my belt and walked out the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The cafeteria was almost empty when I arrived, so I got my food pretty quick. When I sat down, I semi-stretched before I picked up my fork. Before I could put any food in my mouth, a disturbance in the Force made me look up. I caught the food with ease before it hit my face, wondering why a fruit a size of a baby's head would be flying towards my face.  
  
"Hey!" A voice cried out. I instinctively look up and saw a group of boys approaching my direction. I sighed and waited for the leader of the group to speak. He slammed his fist on the table and said, "I believe that is my fruit."  
  
"Oh? Then why was it hurtling towards my face?"  
  
"I don't have to answer to you."  
  
"Maybe not, but I believe the Masters would like to hear why." I said calmly, which seemed to cause the leader to loose his cool. He pounded his fist onto the table, nearly making me jump, and hissed, "You better not say a thing to them, or else I'll see that your death is much more premature!"  
  
"I'll be waiting." I teased, which just caused his anger to grow into an erupting volcano. He jumped over the table and was about to grab me by my tunic, but someone's voice yelled out. The leader looked around and saw Obi- Wan standing behind him. I wasn't sure what happened in that few seconds, but I could only guess the leader was sizing him up. Obi-Wan was slightly taller than the boy was, but he looked as if he was a foot taller. The leader let go of my tunic and walked away, he didn't even bother picking up his fruit. Obi-Wan sat next to me and asked, "You alright."  
  
"Still the same." I said monotonously. He looked at me and asked, "Why didn't you stop them?"  
  
"I wanted to see if he really was going to punch me in front of the Masters."  
  
"If he did?"  
  
"He won't be able to touch me." I reassured him. I knew I would stop him if he got close to my nose. I am a Jedi, after all! I picked up my fork and started stabbing at the green vegetables. I could feel Obi-Wan's eyes following the fork, I stopped stabbing and asked, "What?"  
  
"Is that all you eat?"  
  
"Apparently…" I said hesitantly, it was pretty strange how I'm always eating salad. I shrugged and continued stabbing the vegetable. This time, I placed whatever was stuck to the fork into my mouth. He looked at the fruit that was thrown at me and asked, "Are you going to eat that?"  
  
"I guess not. Take it."  
  
"Thanks." He said as he took a big bite out of it. I watch him while he ate; I have no idea why though. I suppose it was rude of me, so I looked away. He noticed I was watching, so he asked, "You want this?"  
  
He held up the fruit, but before I could answer, he tossed it back at me. I caught it and said, "No, I didn't. Besides, you already took a bite out of it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm not going to eat something that someone else already ate."  
  
"What are you so afraid of? I don't have cooties!" He was moving closer to me. I moved away to create some distance and said, "Why don't you just flirt with the other girls? I'm not interested, they are." I said, keeping an arm up between me and Obi-Wan. He stopped, to my surprise, and just stares emptily on the table in front of him.  
  
"Why are you here? I might not know you well, but I know a boy like you don't wake up this early without a reason."  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, spill."  
  
"Not here! There's people, plus the Masters." He whispered as his eyes darted in 2 different directions. I looked over my shoulder and saw Master Billaba chatting with Master Windu. In front of us, two rows ahead, I saw Master Gallia and Master Koon eating and laughing. There were more Masters, a few columns away from us. Seeing them hanging around, relaxing was a side I never thought I would ever see. I chuckled and said, "I should wake up this early more often."  
  
"I know. At least it tells you the Masters aren't as strict as most thought."  
  
"True…" I was going to continue when I saw Master Yoda walking towards us. We both were about to stand up, but he gestured for us to relax. We both sat back down as he grabbed a seat beside me. I saw him staring at my food; I decided to be nice and pushed the tray in front of him. He put his gimer stick down and said, "Ummm, thank you!"  
  
Obi-Wan gave me a look and said telepathically, «He's not worried to use *your* fork!»  
  
«I didn't touch it with my mouth.»  
  
«Sure, whatever.»  
  
«Fine, if it makes you happy, then,» I took a bit out of the fruit Obi-Wan took a bite out of earlier. The juice of it was a bit sour, but sweet nonetheless. I saw Obi-Wan smiled as he said, «See, it didn't kill you!»  
  
I had a sudden urge to fall down and play dead, but I suppose I accidentally broadcast that thought to him. He gave me a look and said, «Don't you dare!»  
  
«I'm a Jedi Knight, not a five year old!» I protested. He chuckled and said, "Well, we all have our moments."  
  
Suddenly, I felt the Force ripple around me. It wasn't the kind when you can feel someone approaching you. It was an object…I turned towards Master Yoda, stood up and caught another fruit above his head. Master Yoda was slightly startled…all right; he choked a bit in surprise. I was moving to help him, but he stopped choking before I could do anything. I sat down and looked at the group of guys that were trying to hurt me. They were laughing, but when they saw me, they stuck out their tongue. I glared at them and looked away.  
  
"To congratulate you, I came. Invite you to Carnival, I want." I looked at Master Yoda funny and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Make one dull, all work and no play does."  
  
"Ok, then who's coming?"  
  
"All Jedi, here in this temple."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Corellia, it is! Festive holiday we'll attend!"  
  
"Nice, a holiday for the Jedi! Finally!"  
  
"I heard Master Gallia's parents invited her originally."  
  
"I thought you can't keep contact with your parents."  
  
"It's different when you're a Master."  
  
"Hmmm…makes sense." I speculated.  
  
"The truth is, I heard that only Jedi over 18 years of age can go."  
  
"Looks like you're in trouble, then. If all those girls that lusts for you are going to be there, you're in trouble!" I laughed as I spoke those words. I don't know why, I suppose it was funny seeing Obi-Wan running away from 20 or more girls.  
  
"Come with partner, you shall. Your previous master, it cannot be."  
  
"Why not?" I asked Yoda, shocked and suspicious. Obi-Wan tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Don't you know that the Masters actually do something else? They don't attend these Carnivals if they can get their Padawans to go with someone else."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"Does it look like it?" He asked with an honest look on his face. I couldn't sense any deceit, but he is a Jedi. I looked at him suspiciously and said, "I hope not."  
  
"Worry not, you shall. Still talk to him, you can."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Around the Carnival, he will be."  
  
"Alright, I go with someone else." I finally said. I wasn't going to sit here forever and argue about it. Besides, the Master always wins…which has its disadvantages. Don't get me started at all! I saw Yoda jump off the seat and walk towards the Senior Masters group. They all welcome Yoda briefly as they continue talking. I looked at my tray and noticed Yoda had finished all the food. I was a little shocked, but I guess he didn't have his breakfast yet. I turned around after Obi-Wan tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Are you asking me to accompany you to the Carnival?"  
  
"Um…" Obi-Wan started to stumble as a group of girls came up to our table. I looked up at them and asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, can you leave?" The leader, with her arms crossed asked rudely. I looked at her, a little taken back and said, "Fine, but you might want to work on that attitude of yours."  
  
"Is that a threat?" The girl asked darkly, I could feel their anger against me. I raised my hands and said, "No, just an advice."  
  
I stood up and walked away. Once I was halfway between my table and the door, I felt the Force warning me of something. I grabbed my lightsaber, activated it, spun around and sliced through the knives that were heading towards me. They all ended up as molten puddle of durasteel. I bit my bottom lips and knew that I was in trouble. Fixing materials made of durasteel is not my thing! I glared at the leader as she stuck her tongue out. I was starting to wonder about the attacks I've been getting. The whole idea of me going to the Carnival was getting worse and worse. I rather be here than in the Carnival, where my guards are down and my death imminent. They might be Padawans, but if they are determined to rid of me, it might just happen.  
  
I sighed as I deactivated my lightsaber and walked out the door. However, that same girl stopped me. She had her lightsaber in her hands and she declared, "Let's fight!"  
  
I was staring at her as if she was insane and asked, "You wanna get kicked out of the Order?"  
  
"Why not? They train us as if we are robots! Might as well have some excitement in our lives!" The girl snared. I could tell she was on her way to the dark side, and whatever provoked her to turn I have not a clue. I sighed and said, "I have no wish to fight you."  
  
All of a sudden, she swung her lightsaber in a wide arc. I was able to duck, but not fast enough. I chided myself for letting down my guard. I felt blood gushing out of my right cheek, rather slowly too. I wiped the blood off as she yelled, "Chicken? Aren't you?"  
  
"No, just smart." I rebutted. In matter of seconds, she started to swing her lightsaber around. It was very basic, but still effective. However, it has not caught me again, since my guards are up to their highest. I've learned one thing, it's better to overestimate than underestimate, and at least you don't get killed as easily. Every minute I dodged her swings, my estimations of her strength decreases. After she delivered five more swings, she was tired. She bent over and tried to catch her breath. I used this opportunity to jump over her and activated my lightsaber. When she finally turned around, I used the Force to pull the lightsaber out of her hands. I was a bit surprised at how easy it was to disarm her. I deactivated both lightsabers and stood, waiting for her to make a move for her lightsaber. I noticed why when I used my peripheral vision and spotted Master Windu's glare. It wasn't aimed for me, it was meant for the rogue Jedi. She watched my eyes and attempted to cloud my mind, cloud my judgement. However, since she was only a Padawan, it was a weak attempt. I look at her and said, "Give up now, you're outnumbered."  
  
She growled like a feral and said, "This isn't over, Sylissa!"  
  
I could hear the amount of force was put into my name when she spoke it. I looked at Master Windu with my peripheral vision. Somehow, he knew I was looking at him, and he knew what I asked. He nodded his head, and I let the rogue pass. I wonder why he let her go, but I wasn't going to question him at this moment. I suddenly realized that the whole cafeteria seemed to freeze while the girl and I fought. I shrugged and asked innocently, "What?"  
  
The cafeteria returned to its regular state, with its hushed conversation about many things that has happened to them. I sighed and walked through the door opposite from me. I know, I sighed a lot this morning, I'm not certain why, so don't ask me.  
  
When I passed by the table that Obi-Wan was still in, he jumped over the table, away from the other girls and walked towards me. After the ordeal I had to go through a few minutes earlier, I wasn't up to talking at all. I did one thing Jedi were not suppose to do, I ran.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I felt like I ran forever! My legs were on the verge of combusting by the time I was halfway across. The cafeteria actually situate at the very center of the Temple, so the walk to the turbolifts are usually tedious. I thought I was going to collapse on the floor, but didn't when I saw the turbolift in front of me. When I saw the door open, I was relieved. I sprinted for the turbolift and skid to a stop once I was inside. I turned to see the door close and saw Obi-Wan skid to a stop once the door was opened a crack wide. I looked away and pressed the button for floor 48, and then I leaned against the cool plastic and waited. 


	6. Spontaneous Acts

Chapter 4: Spontaneous Acts  
  
When the turbolift doors finally opened, I ran out of it. I ran to my room and locked the door. I leaned against it and sighed with great relief. At least he won't be bothering me any longer. That was when I learned to bite my tongue and wait. I heard the bell ring. I didn't need to use the Force to know it was obi-Wan Kenobi. Instead of letting him in, I asked, «Why me?»  
  
«What?»  
  
«Why are you chasing me over that girl fan club?»  
  
«You won't make it look as if I was taking advantage of you.»  
  
«So you don't really like me?»  
  
«I never said that.» Obi-Wan said, I didn't care anymore, talking to him using the Force was getting irritating. I unlocked the door and Obi-Wan pounced at me. He pinned me down to the floor, but I pushed him off by doing a backward somersault. It's possible, just a lot more difficult with someone on you. I was successful, however, so I got him on the bottom. I pinned him down and said, "Stop following me."  
  
"I still need to talk to you." Obi-Wan said as my quarter's door slid shut. He tried to get off, but I held him down firmly and said, "If you need to talk to me, talk now."  
  
"Not with you on top of me!" He yelled. I quickly covered his mouth with one of my hands, but he tried to bite it! I pulled it away quickly and said, "You're a Jedi. Not a cannibal!"  
  
Just then, the comm link in my bed room beeped. I sighed, stood up, and walked into my room to retrieve it. I pressed the transmit button and said, "Sylissa here."  
  
"Sylissa, this is Ksh'law. How are you today?"  
  
"Could be better, you?"  
  
"Same. It's been awfully lonely without you."  
  
"I have a Padawan with a hormone problem chasing me around."  
  
"I heard that!" Obi-Wan shouted. I looked at him and raised my index finger, gesturing for him to keep silent. I sat on my bed as I returned to my conversation with Master Ksh'law and said, "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright. Are you going to the Carnival?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose…I'm not sure-"  
  
"Who to go with? Why not make that hormone driven Padawan happy?"  
  
"Master Ksh'law! Doesn't that make it worse for my situation?"  
  
"Sylissa, you have to learn to be a little more relaxed."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good. So I'll see you at the Carnival right?"  
  
"Yup. I'll see you there, Master Ksh'law." I said with half the enthusiasm that I am capable of. I waited for him to hang up before I shut off my comm link. I placed it on a table next to my bed and looked at Obi-Wan. He smiled and said, "So we're going together right?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. However, if you do anything stupid…"  
  
"Don't worry. I might be 'hormone driven', but I still can keep my head on my shoulders."  
  
"Sure you can…" I said slowly. I fell back and lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling. He jumped onto my bed by my side and stare at the ceiling as well. I looked at him and said, "Don't copy me."  
  
"Don't copy me."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed. He merely laughed, unable to repeat my words, I smiled at my triumph. However, it was short lived when he screamed, "Stop it!"  
  
I was getting annoyed, so I used the Force to push him off. However, he used the Force to keep himself on. This is it! I was starting to get frustrated, so I pulled my knees as close as they can get to my chest and brought my feet so that it was facing Obi-Wan's side, then I pushed. This all happened in a matter of 5 seconds. Therefore, leaving Obi-Wan no room to stop me. I heard him fall onto the ground, rather hard. I felt a big deal of regret in my heart as I rushed to see if he was alright. I felt like punching that boy so badly when I saw him get up with a bounce in his feet. I gave a small sigh and turned away from him. He got onto the bed, making it bounce. I suddenly had a surge of temptation in me. I smiled evily inwards as I turned to face Obi-Wan, smiling innocently. I raised my hand above my head, horizontally speaking, and used the Force to place a nearby pillow into my hands. I could tell Obi-Wan was at a loss here, I smiled wickedly as I brought the pillow and smacked a side of his chest with it. He grabbed onto it before it could even hit its mark, He yanked it away from me and tried to whack me with it. However, I was able to dodge it and pulled the pillow away from him. I jumped off the bed, realizing I forgot the second pillow! Once I landed on solid ground, it was already too late, Obi-Wan already had a hold of the other pillow. He jumped in front of me and tried to smack my right side, but I jumped away and countered it with another whack of my own. Basically, the next hour consist of Obi-Wan and I smacking at each other.  
  
By the time we finished playing around, we were as tired as we would be in a standard lightsaber duel. I lie on my bed, catching my breath; Obi-Wan did the same by my side. I looked at him and said, "That was fun."  
  
He laughed loudly and said, "Yeah, but I still can't wait till the Carnival."  
  
I shook my head and rolled my eyes, then I said, "Yeah. I never been to one though…Master Ksh'law and I are always on a mission around the Carnival."  
  
All of a sudden, he reached out to stroke my hair. The funny thing was, I didn't even mind. I felt as if I had known this guy for a long time and he was like a best friend to me. I shook my head, causing Obi-Wan to pull away, looking concerned. I sat up and said, "It's 1800, your Master would be concerned if you didn't return."  
  
"Nah, he knows I run away every time it's my day to cook."  
  
"Not a wise action."  
  
"Fun wreaker." He said with a pout. I looked at him funny and asked, "What kind of Jedi are you?"  
  
"A fun loving kind!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Right there I knew he was going insane, I pulled him up onto his feet and said, "You're too hyper, go back, and do your duty."  
  
"Yes, Master." He said in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes and said, "Ha ha, very funny. Now go! Or else I won't go to the Carnival with you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Just watch me!" I gave him a look that can make anyone tremble. I know, it's improper, but this boy is so stubborn! He pouted again as he trodded back out through the door. I shook my head and thought to myself, what a hyper boy. Always want to have fun…I just hope he changes in time, or else everyone will eat him alive.  
  
I turned and walked to the kitchen to grab myself something to eat.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was 2000, and I was bored out of my mind! I wanted to play like me and Obi-Wan did, however, I knew he need to spend time with his Master, not with me. Besides, if he spend his time with me, what would he learn? I might be a Jedi Knight, but I feel as if I'm still to young to teach. I sighed and rested my head on my crossed arms, which happens to be resting on the table.  
  
I thought I was going to drift back to sleep when the door bell chimed. I sat up straight suddenly and stride to the door. I unlocked it and saw Obi- Wan, he looked as if he was running from a group of savages. He ran past me and said, "Lock it! Hurry!"  
  
I did as he said and waited to see the door close. I looked at him and asked, "The fan club again?"  
  
"Even worse now! They decided to watch wherever I go! They're recording my actions! They nearly recorded me in the showers in the boy's changeroom. If it wasn't for Garen, a holovid of me naked would be everywhere by tomorrow night!"  
  
"Ouch. It really sucks to be you." I said sympathically. He walked towards where I sat earlier and slumped onto my chair. I stood beside him and asked, "Do you want anything?"  
  
"To be in the same room with you."  
  
"…Anything else?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to catch some shut eye." I declared as I head towards my room. When I was halfway there, I could hear the chair scrap against the floor and heard boots clacking against the mock polished wood floor. Once I got to the door of my bed room, I turned towards Obi-Wan. He pulled me towards him and hugged me, I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't just stand around like a stiff doll!  
  
The next thing happened surprised me. Obi-Wan tilted my head upwards so that I was looking at his face. His piercing blue eyes stared into mine and I felt paralyzed. I tried to pull away, but he held me close, his eyes kept me paralyzed more and more.  
  
"No…" I uttered as his lips advanced towards mine. However, he stopped when he heard my voice, my plea would be more like it, but he continued towards my lips after. I felt his hand stroke my face gently. I tried to use the Force, but I didn't have enough willpower to access it. I was breathing hard, my heart was pounding against my chest. However, I refuse to believe that I have a thing for him as well.  
  
"Let me go…" I tried to say loudly, but it felt like something was covering my mouth. He held me so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. I was going to say something, but he placed a finger on my lips and finally, our lips touched. I tried to push away, but he kept pulling me closer.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something attacking my closed lips, trying to get inside. I tried to seal my mouth shut, but he keeps on trying. While he kept trying, he starts pushing me against the wall, which happens to be my bedroom. We stumble and fell onto my bed as he wrestles to get my mouth open. I tried to turn over so that I would be on top, but he must've known what I would accomplish from it, so he pushes the other way. I was literally rocking on my sides, alternating direction. I finally tricked him when I was suppose to push left. Instead I pushed right, rolling along with Obi-Wan. He was surprised when I was on top and was able to pull free from him. I glared at him and asked…ok, yelled, "What are you trying to pull?!"  
  
Obi-Wan stared at me, shocked as well and said, "I…I don't know…I'm so sorry…it just came out…I couldn't stop it."  
  
He sounded terribly shake, as if he just woke up from a nightmare. I looked at him with soothing eyes, but he must not have seen it. I saw him sigh in defeat as he walked towards the door. I knew he didn't want to face those girls again, but I suppose being rejected by someone that you care about and staying with them can drive you insane anytime.  
  
"See you at the Carnival." Obi-Wan said as he walked out the door. I wanted to stop him, and to apologize for yelling at him, but he was gone before I could even say a word. I just sighed and told myself, "Let it go."  
  
Which is what I did, I lay back on the bed and end up sleeping on it without a shower for the rest of the night. 


End file.
